This invention relates to a triangular-shaped nail clipper with ornamental cutting edges and a side flap which, in combination, produce an apparatus with a body of relatively short length compared to conventional nail clippers which, with light finger pressure applied to the triangular-shaped activating lever moves the jaws of the nail clipper together to cut the nail and produce an ornamental design on the nail while the side flap enables the user to maintain the same relative position of the design on multiple nails. The invention has multiple advantages. It can be produced with a relatively short body length with its triangular shape enabling it to achieve increased spring-back properties due to the width of the base of the apparatus in comparison to the width of the jaws. An ease of operation comparable to the operation of a conventional nail clipper is acheived even using the short body design through the use of the triangular-shaped activating lever which enables the user to exert an activating force across the entire width of the activating lever using the thumb or forefinger. An important element of the invention is the concept of enabling the user to apply a force across the width of the handle which force is concentrated at the relatively narrow jaws of the apparatus producing an easy cut of even a very thick and tough nail.
In certain embodiments the invention has the added advantage of being capable of producing a multi-arch design on the nail which is cut. The use of the side flap enables the user to apply the nail clipper and produce the ornamental design at the same relative position on each nail that is cut. This side flap extends around the tip of the finger and down the side of the finger enabling the user to easily maintain the same relative position of the ornamental design on each nail which is cut.